


Fanart: Kabedon

by Ludooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludooo/pseuds/Ludooo
Summary: AtsuHina Exchange gift for xavierh!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: Kabedon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvr/gifts).



> Prompt 2: Bad (soft) Boy Atsumu and Cheeky! Hinata - school au
> 
> Hope you like it~


End file.
